KIMI WA PETTO SE MI MASCOTA
by tomoeandikr
Summary: ¿que se busca en una mascota? que sea adorable, obediente, inteligente, generalmente se tienen perros y gatos, pero no Tom Kaulitz el tiene un Bill como mascota ¿quien mas? BILL- TOM TOKIO HOTEL
1. Chapter 1

Muchos podrían clasificar su vida como perfecta, fantástica o con muy buena suerte, su trabajo era realmente genial y la paga era buena, por que componer canciones tanto para grupos como para comerciales dejaba dinero, y eso le agradaba, a sus veinte años estaba ya ganando muy bue dinero, solo era por que claro era un genio musical y eso les agradaba a los productores con los que trabajaba, así que no debería quejarse, por lo menos por el dinero no.

La otra parte de su vida estaba compuesta por sus amigos que tocaban con el en un grupo improvisado que esperaba lanzar algún día, chicas que conocía y ligaba de vez en vez cuando su novia no estaba en la ciudad y sus padres que estaban divorciados y no les veía desde hace dos años. Una vida casi perfecta se podría decir.

El problema era que cuando llegaba a su departamento se sentía realmente solo, no había nadie que le dijera bienvenido, o que le esperase con la cena , era realmente solitario el estar en su departamento por las noches, y aún más no tener con quien compartir esos momentos en los que necesitaba apoyarse en alguien. Aún así guardaba silencio y mantenía su fachada como player insaciable, compositor exitoso y amigo divertido, ¿para que molestarse si no encontraría nada a sus necesidades?

Ese día fue en especial difícil, la composición para el comercial que estaba realizando no quedaba como quería y los clientes estaban ya ansiosos por tenerla, se quedo hasta tarde para poder terminarla pero no le sirvió de nada, la inspiración no le llegaba a la cabeza. Conformado a no avanzar más esa noche se fue a su departamento en su recién adquirida camioneta lo que le facilito el camino de regreso haciendo 20 minutos hacía el estacionamiento del conjunto habitacional donde vivía.

Se bajo de su camioneta con su sudadera en manos y un portafolio lleno de papeles revueltos cuando en la puerta de los edificios vio una gran caja de al parecer una televisión abandonada en la entrada.

Se preguntó quien había sido el inconsciente que dejo su basura en el medio, los residentes a veces no tenían un poco de sentido común. Así que iba a patearla hacía un lado cuando notó lo pesada que estaba, así que abrió la cja apara encontrarse a un muchacho echo bolita dentro de la caja.

¿Estará muerto? Se preguntó con miedo, se inclino a tomarle el pulso y pudo notar que tenía pulso, solo estaba dormido y profundamente herido de un costado y las piernas. Volteo hacía ambos lados ¿ llamaría a la policía? Seguramente era lo mejor, así que lo intento pero la recepción no era buena y la lluvia que caía le dificultaba el trabajo.

No le quedo otra opción más que arrastrar la caja hacía el interior rogando por que el casero no le viera. Tuvo mala suerte.

Joven Kaulitz ¿Qué lleva en la caja? – preguntó perspicaz el hombre de 40 años de edad.

Cosas del trabajo – dijo Tom mientras pulsaba el botón del elevador.

¿trabajo? ¿no es usted compositor? – preguntó el hombre.

Lo soy, son solo cosas de la oficina – dijo nervioso.

¿puedo ver? – preguntó el casero. Para buena suerte de Tom el elevador llegó, así que metió la caja y le sonrió al hombre.

En otra ocasión. – le dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Llegando al piso tres arrastro hacía afuera la caja y con facilidad la metió a su departamento, una vez dentro abrió por completo la caja y saco al herido joven.

Era alto, tanto como el, tez blanca, cabello negro largo, y delgado, demasiado para su gusto. No se podía imaginar por que estaba el chico en la caja y quien le había dejado en semejante estado, casi le recordaba a su perrito scotty que tenía cuando era un niño, igual de indefenso y abandonado, lo primero era curarle las heridas y posiblemente darle de comer.

Saco su botiquín de primeros auxilios, le vendó la mano que traía herida, el costado de la playera estaba manchada de sangre, así que se la cambió por una de las suyas, que si le quedo enorme pero era mejor que la ropa manchada, y le limpió el rostro con lo que descubrió lo joven que era, quizás más joven que el, de unos 17 o 18 años, no sabría decir por que antes el chico llevaba maquillaje.

De comer era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, así que saco una de sus sopas instantáneas sabor casero y se la preparo al chico. Le levantó la cabeza y le dio la sopa sorbito a sorbito, el pelinegro parecía tan cansado que no preguntó nada, simplemente comió y cuando la sopa se terminó se quedo dormido en el sofá de Tom.

No podía hacer nada más, así que cansado, agotado y algo preocupado se metió a su cama dispuesto a dormir hasta que dieran las ocho de la mañana.

Por la mañana le dejo un paquete de panques y algo de café al chico junto con una nota, no se preocuparía más por el chico.

Llegó a lo que el llamaba su oficina que era mas un estudio compartido con otras personas que trabajaban en lo mismo, Georg y Gsutav ya estaban ahí , cada uno metido en lo suyo hasta que le vieron llegar levantaron la cabeza y le saludaron.

Así que llegando temprano eh ¿ayer no hubo fiesta?- preguntó Gustav sonriendo.

No, Cindy llega a la ciudad hoy, así que no creo… - dijo Tom pensativo.

Vaya se te acabaron las fiestas – dijo Georg sonriendo – ya sabes cuando tu novia llega…

No es que moleste – dijo Tom un poco serio – es solo que a veces es un poco demandante.

Si lo imagino – dijo Gustav. El teléfono interrumpió lo que iba a decir, así que contesto - ¿bueno?...ah hola Cindy…

Gustav le mando una mirada significativa a su amigo de ratas el cual bufo por lo bajo y extendió la mano para coger la llamada.

Hola nena – dijo sonriendo - ¿hoy?, si claro… a las tres entonces… si… hasta entonces.

Ya tan rápido y ya tienes que comer con ella – dijo Georg – te digo hombre que deberías dejarle.

No es tan malo – dijo Tom – es bueno tener alguien que me cuide como ella, tu lo dices por que no tienes novia.

Me encanta la soltería y lo sabes – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

Si bueno.,.. ya lo sabía.

Cindy era su novia desde hace dos años, llevaban una relación que les funcionaba a ambos, el no le preguntaba de sus viajes por su universidad, y ella no le preguntaba de lo que hacía cuando se quedaba, podía tener sus noches de aventura, a ella no le interesaba o mejor dicho no le preguntaba y podía esconderlo con facilidad, era linda y le procuraba cuando estaban juntos, le cocinaba y dormía dos que tres noches en su casa, nunca en la de el por que su departamento de soltero era un desastre , poco ordenado y no era sitio para una chica.

Así que convencido de que sería una buena cita se adelantó al restaurante favorito de Cindy donde habían quedado de verse. Llegaba temprano pero ella también así que todo iba bien.

Al verle se levantó y el saludo con un beso en la mejilla, Tom le sonrió, Cindy a veces era muy reservada, de hecho siempre. Se sentó en frente y tomo la carta en sus manos.

¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? – le preguntó casual mientras decidía entre una ensalada y un buen filete.

Bien – dijo ella seca. – de hecho quiero hablar contigo.

¿de? – preguntó algo despreocupado.

Tom – le llamó ella para que el le viera - ¿Cuándo nos vamos a mudar juntos?

Tom casi se atraganta con el agua que tomaba.

Creí que aún era muy pronto – dijo un poco nervioso.

Llévanos dos años, no se cuanto esperas llevar – dijo ella molesta

¿a que viene la pregunta?

Necesito saber si esto avanzará o no – dijo ella compungida.

Creo que como estamos es perfecto, no entiendo.

¿así que no piensas avanzar conmigo? – preguntó dolida. Tom pensaba en como contestar pero ella se adelanto – lo imagine… solo que duele saberlo.

Nena no te precipites yo…

Tom, tengo a alguien más – le confesó ella con la mirada segura. Tom le vio estupefacto ¿para que quería ver si se mudaban juntos si ya tenía a otro? ¿era por eso que viajaba tanto? Maldita mentirosa…

Ah ya veo – dijo sonriendo de forma desagradable – así que me estabas probando.

Yo necesito algo seguro Tom… yo…no veo que tu estés dispuesto a dármelo, a nadie de hecho, te encierras en ti y no puedo ver al verdadero tu, nunca te he visto triste, o realmente enfadado, siempre te contienes… yo…

Sabes que – dijo el poniéndose de pie – ya no me interesa, el daño esta hecho.

¡tom! ¡escúchame! – le rogo ella. Tom negó con la cabeza.

Ya escuche suficiente, créeme.

Salió del restaurante con sus lentes oscuros , no quería que le viera afectado a pesar de que la noticia le tomo desprevenido, le acababan de engañar y el no se había dado cuenta, y lo peor era que Cindy iba en serio con el otro tipo de lo contrario no se lo hubiera confesado, ¿Qué para ella no importaba nada el llevar dos años?, no al parecer no.

Saco su móvil y le aviso a Georg que no iría a la oficina, le dolía la cabeza y no soportaría estar ahí más horas.

Así que aliviado llegó a su departamento, dejo sus llaves en la mesita y aventó sus zapatos a un lado, su chamarra por otro y se dispuso a tomar algo de cerveza cuando escuchó un gemido.

Tu sudadera es muy grande – dijo el chico que estaba parado en medio de la sala con la sudadera en las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – bienvenido Tommy.

Tom le vio estupefacto ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué hacía aún en su departamento?


	2. SE MI MASCOTA

" SE MI MASCOTA"

El pelinegro se veía mas joven de lo que podía ser, su camiseta le quedaba enorme, a las rodillas, tenía el cabello liso y escurrido y una mirada juguetona que le decía que debería ser alguien que no se quedaba quieto, muy diferente a el que le gustaba quedarse en su sofá afinando su guitarra.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó serio. El chico le sonrió de vuelta y dejo la sudadera en el sofá

No tengo a donde ir – dijo levantando los hombros – quiero quedarme.

¿quieres quedarte? Esto no es de si te quieres o no quedar, es mi casa mocoso – dijo Tom sorprendido

Puedo quedarme haciendo lo que quieras! – dijo el pelinegro emocionado – como lo que quieras de verdad!

¿bueno quien te has creído? – preguntó Tom sonriendo – yo no te necesito.

Tu casa esta muy sucia – dijo Bill como comentario. Tom le vio de reojo.

¿y que quieres quedarte como sirviente? – preguntó el sarcástico.

Te hace falta – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo – de verdad Tommy.

No me digas Tommy ¿de donde te has sacado mi nombre? – preguntó fastidiado.

De por ahí – dijo travieso - ¿entonces?

Tienes que irte – dijo decidido.

¡quiero quedarme!

Tom le vio malicioso, le propondría algo que nadie sería capaz de aceptar, le obligaría a irse, no necesitaba un incordio como ese chico.

Entonces se mi mascota – dijo sonriendo burlón. El pelinegro le vio sorprendido y después de unos segundos le salto encima.

¡hecho! – gritó sonriendo. Tom le vio anonadado.

¿ había aceptado? ¿había dicho que si a la humillación de ser mascota de alguien?

No tienes derechos de humano – le advirtió en un intento por convencerlo de marcharse – nada de amigos, ni de nada de nada, tu obedecerás mis ordenes, y ya.

A cambio me das de comer, tengo un techo y te encargas de mi – dijo Bill sonriendo. – tienes que ser un buen dueño Tommy.

El de rastas le vio aún sin comprender ¿Cómo era que había terminado en esa situación? No podía creerlo, el solo quería una noche tranquila, algo que comer y su cama, ahora tenía una mascota que le pedía quedarse.

Tooommy – dijo cantarín. – tengo hambre, dame de comer.

¿ahora? – preguntó fastidiado.

Te espere todo el día – dijo Bill con una mueca – quiero comer, no puedes olvidarte de mi.

Bien, bien ya – dijo el de ratas poniéndose de pie. Fue hacía la cocina y saco un par de cenas de microondas del congelador.

En cuanto estuvieran listas las puso en la mesa y el pelinegro se sentó a su lado entusiasmado por la comida.

Me llamo Bill, pero como soy tu mascota puedes llamarme como quieras – dijo mientras comía.

Scotty – dijo Tom sonriendo – me recuerdas a mi perro scotty.

Oye ¿estas diciendo que tengo cara de perro? – preguntó sorprendido

Eres delgado, con apariencia agradable y cabello esponjado… eres idéntico a scotty.

Bill hizo una mueca para después continuar comiendo. Tom le vio realmente con atención, el chico parecía muy hambriento, se preguntaba donde había estado para no tener hogar y que le había sucedido.

¿Qué hacías en la caja? – preguntó.

Unos tipos me golpearon, cuando se descuidaron salí corriendo y me escondí en la caja, estaba desesperado! Y los tipos medían dos metros!!

Que exagerado – dijo Tom riendo.

De verdad Tommy! Dos metros, con músculos al puro estilo terminator- dijo Bill haciendo un movimiento que decía que los hombres eran realmente altos – los ceños fruncidos y con ganas de molerme a golpes.

Algo has de haber hecho – le dijo Tom sonriendo.

¡yo soy un angelito Tommy!- dijo Bill fingiendo seriedad – no podrías haber conseguido una mejor mascota.

Aja si – dijo el de rastas – bueno y después que?

Bueno que me quede dormido – dijo Bill alzando los hombros – y después me encontraste tu.

Vaya, que suerte la mía – dijo Tom sarcástico.

Creo que no estas viendo las cosas como son Tom – dijo Bill - ¿Quién podría tener un Bill de nombre scotty como mascota? Nadie, Tom, nadie.

Tom tuvo que darle la razón, acababa de conseguirse una mascota de lo mas peculiar, eso era seguro.

Las once de la noche. Tom quería dormir ya, así que se levantó y Bill, su ahora mascota le imitó, se quito la camiseta en el camino y la aventó en el sofá, se metió a su habitación y cuando vio que Bill tenía intenciones de seguirle le detuvo con un dedo en la frente.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó.

A dormir – dijo Bill como si fuera obvio.

No vas a dormir en mi cama – dijo Tom decidido

¿Qué nunca has dormido con tu mascota? ¡yo si dormía con mi gato! Era tan maravilloso!...

No es no – dijo Tom serio.

Pero…

Al sofá – dijo señalando el mueble. Bill vio el mueble y después a Tom. – es una orden Bill.

Pero…voy a pasar frío. – dijo fingiendo tristeza. Tom tuvo que darle la razón así que saco dos cobijas y tomó una de las dos almohadas de su cama y se lo dio a Bill.

Aquí tienes, a ver que dueño le da dos cobijas y almohada a su perro? – dijo sonriendo satisfecho. Bill le vio enfadado.

Eres malo Tommy – dijo. Tom le sonrió y después cerro la puerta

Buenas noches scotty.

Muy temprano por la mañana, exactamente a las ocho de la mañana Bill se levantó y vio exactamente donde estaba, en casa de su nuevo dueño, Tom Kaulitz, un chico que trabaja de…bueno no sabía, lo averiguaría después, con una nueva casa ya podía estar tranquilo, ¿Quién diría que su estrategia funcionaría? Estaba seguro que el chico se hacía el fuerte pero era un amor , ¿si no por que le había dejado quedarse? Se levantó y vio en el refrigerador una nota que decía que tenía una junta a las nueve, al parecer su dueño tenía manía por pegar notitas en el refrigerador para acordarse de sus cosas, suspiro, si Tom no se levantaba en exactamente 5 minutos el iría y lo levantaría al puro estilo mascota feliz.

Midió con reloj en mano cinco minutos y en cuanto dieron las nueve con cinco minutos salió disparado al cuarto de su nuevo dueño, abrió la puerta de golpe y se coloco encima de Tom el cual solo gruño en respuesta, Bill sonrió divertido, vaya dueño tan flojo que tenía. Se inclino y con total descaro lamió la mejilla del de rastas.

Esto logro despertar a Tom que abrió los ojos , sonriendo pensando que Cindy era quien le despertaba, así que aún medio dormido abrazo a quien creía su novia y Bill se río por la situación. Saco la lengua y le dio un largo lengüetazo en la nariz. Tom le apretó más contra su pecho.

" más Cindy" dijo en voz suave. Bill casi se deshace en risas calladas mientras que trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Tom, pero este parecía reacio a dejarle ir, la situación se comenzó a salir de control cuando sintió que tanto le gustaba Cindy a Tom por que definitivamente el "mini tommy" estaba bien despierto. Se removió para salirse pero Tom gimió de placer y el se sonrojo, ¿Qué clase de dueño se excitaba con su mascota en brazos? La respuesta vino de inmediato cuando Tom comenzó a realizar pequeños movimientos en contra de su cadera, y Bill gimió dejando a un lado su papel de mascota.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas, se acerco al oído de su dueño y con voz clara y grave ladro exactamente como creía que lo hacía un perro.

El resultado fue que Tom brinco del susto y el salió de la cárcel en la que estaba. Tom jadeaba tanto del susto como de las reacciones de su cuerpo.

¡¿Qué haces aquí en mi cama?! – le gritó a Bill el cual se puso de pie y sonrió.

Se te hace tarde – dijo señalando el reloj. – lo anotaste en el refrigerador, junta a las nueve.

¡mierda! – gritó Tom cuando vio su despertador, le quedaban menos de quince minutos para darse un baño y salir. Se puso de pie como de rayo y entró al baño.

Bill se instalo detrás de la puerta del baño donde estaba Tom tomando un baño a velocidad demonio.

¿Quién es Cindy? – preguntó mientras jugaba con su cabello.

¡que te importa!- le contestó Tom desde el otro lado. - ¡una mascota no pregunta!

Yo creo que si, te estabas restregando en mi nombrándola a ella…- dijo Bill fingiendo inocencia. – soy tu mascota sabes.

El pelinegro rió cuando escuchó como algo se le caía a Tom de la pura impresión.

¡no hagas preguntas tontas! – le dijo Tom – dedícate a ser mascota y ya.

No podía creer que se hubiera despertado en tal estado y todavía mostrarle bien claro a ese chico de allá fuera como estaba, pero es que olía tan bien, y no solo eso, su cuerpo en sus brazos era simplemente perfecto, o eso sintió hace unos momentos en su cama.

Salió del baño ya vestido y vio a Bill sentado en el sofá cambiándole a la televisión. Sacó del refrigerador un envase de jugo y le tomo dos o tres veces.

¿sabías que eso es antihigiénico? – le dijo Bill desde la sala.

¿sabías que este es mi apartamento y tu mi mascota? – le contestó Tom.

Hablando de mi, ¿puedes darme de desayunar? – preguntó Bill entusiasmado. - ¡tengo hambre!

Tom vio estupefacto al chico ¿enserio esperaba que el le diera de comer? Busco signos de alguna broma pero no encontró ni uno. Vista la situación sacó un plato hondo, cereal de chocolate y vació leche en el.

El desayuno – dijo Tom apurado – si tienes mas hambre ahí hay papas, o algunas otras cosas y ya que estas viviendo aquí sería bueno que recogieras algunas cosas.

Las mascotas no recogen Tommy – dijo Bill sin verle. Comía su cereal con ganas. – solo son mascotas.

Pero tu si recoges – dijo Tom mientras buscaba sus llaves.

No, yo no – dijo Bill

Haz el favor de no tirar más entonces, llegó temprano a levantar algo – dijo Tom exasperado – hasta entonces!

Bill vio como el chico salía del apartamento y suspiro, definitivamente tenía que recoger algo de ropa y cosas, todo estaba muy sucio y tirado, si se apegaba a su papel posiblemente Tom nunca levantaría nada y el al fin y al cabo estaba viviendo gratis así que nada le quitaba un poco de limpieza.

Llegó a tiempo a su junta con el cliente, sus amigos y compañeros ya estaban ahí y le vieron aliviados cuando le vieron llegar. La junta salió perfectamente así que se sintió tranquilo cuando estuvo lejos del cliente.

Vamos a festejar – dijo Georg contento – podemos ir a comer algo… y en la noche…

Me parece buena idea – dijo Tom pensando en lo que podrían comer cuando recordó que había una mascota en su apartamento. – creo que primero tengo que ir por alguien… no pienso prepararle algo…

¿tu preparar algo para alguien? – preguntó Gustav sorprendido - ¿Quién es?¿Cindy?

Terminé con Cindy – dijo Tom mientras recogía sus cosas – tengo a una mascota.

¿y las va a llevar? – preguntó Georg confundido.

Si – dijo Tom apurado, si se daba prisa podría comprar algo de ropa decente y de la talla para su scotty . – los veo a las cuatro en el restaurante de costillas.

Bien.


	3. ACOSTUMBRANDONOS

"ACOSTUMBRANDONOS"

Vaya que su dueño tenía cosas tiradas, había ropa que tuvo que levantar y poner en un canasto de ropa sucia que tenía abandonado, objetos tirados por toda la casa, platos sucios que muy a su pesar tuvo que lavar, y ni hablar del piso que estaba hecho un desastre ¿Qué nunca limpiaba? Y para colmo la ropa que usaba le quedaba enorme y le dificultaba el trabajo de limpieza, ¿como podía usar algo así Tom? No era mucho mas delgado que el.

Volteo a la puerta cuando vio a Tom llegar con dos bolsas. Sonriendo salió corriendo y se le aventó a Tom jugando a ser una mascota bien amigable. Tom terminó tirado en el suelo con las bolsas en el suelo y la gorra chueca.

¡bienvenido! – le dijo Bill sonriendo. Tom le aventó a un lado.

¡quítate de encima! No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo mientras se levantaba – ponte cualquier cosa de estas.

Bill abrió las bolsas y vio ropa, de chico, como de su talla. Tom le había comprado ropa. Se le quedo viendo realmente sorprendido, no esperaba tanta cooperación de su parte.

Anda que vamos a ir de paseo – dijo Tom mientras veía el apartamento – así que si levantaste.

Ni siquiera una mascota puede vivir entre tanta porquería – dijo digno. Tom le vio sorprendido – voy a cambiarme.

No tardes – dijo Tom mientras se sentaba en el sofá – tenemos prisa.

El pelinegro vio la ropa, era de marca buena, jeans de su talla, playeras de colores vivos aunque algo infantiles y una que otra sudadera. Eligió lo primero que resultó unos jeans y una playera con el dibujo irónicamente de un perro. De pronto se sintió como un niño de 10 años de nuevo, quizás su amo no sabía cuantos años tenía.

Para ver el resultado vio en el espejo y ahí en el tocador vio un delineador olvidado. Seguramente de la tal Cindy. No le importaba, lo tomó y comenzó a maquillarse, algo era algo.

Salió minutos después, Tom estaba jugando play y al verle tiro el control. La playera hacía un contraste algo interesante con los ojos delineados de Bill el cual sonrió.

No es que me queje pero tengo 17 ¿?sabes? – dijo sonriendo – la etapa de los perritos en las playeras ya paso.

Ya, eres mi mascota, obvio te iba a vestir como yo quisiera – dijo Tom algo sonrojado por su error. Lo había comprado por que el chico tenía pinta de niño, aunque ahora maquillado y vestido se veía mayor. – vámonos, tenemos cinco minutos para llegar.

Vamos!

Bill salió del departamento para meterse a la camioneta de Tom la cual le pareció lujosa. Tom arranco sin darse cuenta de la cara que tenía Bill.

Llegaron diez minutos tarde al restaurante, Tom le dejo la camioneta con el valet parking y entró apurado al lugar donde vio a sus amigos ya con dos cervezas en mano.

¡costillas! – dijo Bill emocionado – me gustan las costillas!

Georg vio a Tom llegando con un chico de aspecto extraño, venía vestido de forma algo infantil, con una playera roja de un perrito y los ojos delineados, ¿Quién era? ¿un nuevo amigo? ¿Qué no había dicho Tom que llevaría a su mascota?

Hola chicos – dijo Tom sonriendo. Estaba por ver la cara de sus amigos al escuchar algo sorprendente- chicos quiero presentarles a Bill, mi mascota.

Georg escupió la cerveza que acababa de tomar, Gustav dejo caer la costilla que tenía en manos y le vieron sorprendidos, para darle el tiro de gracia Bill le saludo con la mano y sonriendo.

Hola mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo.

El es Georg, y el es Gustav – dijo Tom sentándose. – bien, hechas las presentaciones a comer se ha dicho.

Espera, ¿dijiste que era tu mascota? – le preguntó Georg aún sorprendido.

Si, desde ayer – dijo Tom tomando una costilla.

¿eres su mascota? – le preguntó Gustav a Bill.

Lo soy, me da de comer, probablemente por eso me trajo hoy, Tommy es muy flojo y no quería darme de comer.

¿le das de comer? – preguntó Gustav.

Vamos Gustav tu le das de comer a tu perro, es obvio – dijo Tom mientras comía. Parecía no entender que tenía de diferencia.

Mi perro es un animal, mi mascota.

Bill es mi mascota, se porta como tal y tiene los mismos derechos, quedo claro – dijo Tom.

Cierto – convino Bill tomando una costilla – Tom cuida de mi.

Los amigos del compositor vieron al pelinegro sorprendidos ¿Qué había pasado con su amigo? ¿había sufrido un colapso nervioso?, aunque no era probable, el otro chico estaba de acuerdo con esto y encima parecía feliz. No era posible.

Tom, dijiste que terminaste con Cindy – dijo Gustav cambiando de tema. No quería confundirse más.

La muy zorra tenía a otro – dijo Tom sin verlos, su atención estaba en las costillas.

¿de verdad? ¿después de dos años? – preguntó Georg sorprendido – vaya.

¿llevabas dos años? – preguntó Bill sorprendido – vaya, creí que eras del tipo relaciones nocturnas.

Lo es, solo que también tenía a Cindy – dijo Georg ignorando el hecho que Bill era la mascota de su amigo.

Vaya – dijo Bill bebiendo de la cerveza de Tom.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Tom enfadado – tu no puedes beber cerveza.

Vamos! No me hace daño – dijo Bill

Mesera ¿podría traerle un refresco al chico? – pidió Tom. Bill le fulmino con la mirada.

Tom ¿tu mascota es menor de edad? – preguntó Georg

Por meses – dijo Bill bebiendo de su refresco – cumplo 18 en dos meses.

Vaya entonces serás una mascota adulta – bromeo Georg y Bill tuvo que reírse.

Si exactamente y entonces Tommy ya no tendrá que decirme si bebo o no refresco.

Serás mi mascota aún – dijo Tom. – me tendrás que obedecer.

Un detalle insignificante.

La comida paso de manera rápida y despreocupada, los amigos de Tom sabían que su amigo cometía muchas locuras y que esta quizás era la mas grande, lo más raro era que el otro chico contribuía con la locura de Tom y parecía feliz de hacerlo, de hecho se complementaban de manera extraña y sincronizada, había cierta confianza que Tom le permitía a este chico que quizás ninguna de sus novias pudo tener.

Salieron del restaurante y cada quien se fue para su casa, Tom decidió seguir paseando por el parque de enfrente, tenía el estomago lleno y no quería irse a su casa así, además la tarde era agradable y no hacía frio.

Bill le seguía y pronto le alcanzo, cada vez que veía algo que le divertía o le impresionaba le jalaba de la mano y le mostraba, algunas veces las mismas cosas le divertían a el y muy pronto dejo de importarle que el chico parecía desconocer el espacio personal y su teoría al respecto.

Todo iba bien, hasta que se encontró a Cindy de frente con su novio, un chico de lentes sin chiste. Tom se paralizo y Bill se quedo a su lado viendo como Tom veía hacía la chica con una mirada extraña. Le tomo de la mano y le jalo.

¿Quién es Tommy? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad. Tom tragó en seco.

Cindy – dijo mas por instinto que para responder la pregunta de Bill.

Tom – dijo la chica viendo a su exnovio , desvió la mirada hacía el chico que había llamado a Tom por su nombre en diminutivo ¿Quién era para tener esa confianza con el de ratas si ni siquiera ella la tuvo? – que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

Si lo mismo digo – dijo Tom serio. Seco. Bill le jalo de la mano de nuevo. - ¿Qué?

Tengo sed – dijo Bill sonriendo - ¿me compras un helado?

Tienes sed o ganas de un helado? – preguntó Tom olvidándose de la chica por un momento .

De las dos cosas – dijo Bill triunfal. Tom suspiro. Cindy le vio sorprendida, si este chico pedía lo mas lógico era que Tom le diera el dinero, se sorprendió cuando Tom saco su cartera y se dirigió hacía el carrito de helados.

¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó Cindy algo molesta. Bill le sonrió.

Soy….

No te importa – dijo Tom dándole el helado a Bill el cual se callo al obtener su postre. – Bill, vámonos, tengo cosas que hacer.

¡¿viven juntos?! – preguntó Cindy indignada. Tom le vio de reojo y sonrió, así que los celos y el orgullo de mujer le hacía molestarse, bien el podía contribuir con eso.

Si – dijo Tom tomando a Bill de la cintura – vivimos juntos

Terminamos hace poco – dijo Cindy con los dientes apretados. Bill podía ver como la chica se debatía entre la indiferencia y la furia, era divertido.

Si ¿y que? Terminamos hace poco y tu tienes novio ¿Por qué no puedo yo vivir con alguien más? – preguntó Tom molesto. El novio de la chica le jalo del brazo para contenerla pero ella parecía furiosa.

¡es un chico! – dijo exaltada. Tom vio a Bill y después fingió sorpresa

¿de verdad? No me había dado cuenta – dijo y Bill casi saca el helado por la nariz al intentar reírse.

Hasta el chistoso Tom – dijo Cindy ya muy cerca de Tom. – esto no me hace gracia, tu no eres gay.

Tu que vas a saber que me satisface más, me engañaste pensando solo en ti entonces no me vengas con celos e hipocresías- dijo Tom ya al límite – vamos Bill, estoy cansado.

Bill siguió a Tom el cual le jalaba del brazo, que escena tan extraña y que papel tan singular había hecho, no dijo nada pero con lo poco que había hecho y dicho la otra chica se puso furiosa, se pregunto que tipo de noviazgo llevaba con Tom por que al menos el podría decirle en diminutivo a su chica o chico ¿no? Era normal, y si habían durado dos años…

Deja de pensar en tonterías – le reprendió Tom y Bill le vio confundido –estamos por cruzar la calle.

Pero…

Vamos – dijo Tom jalándolo de nuevo.

Llegaron al apartamento, el humor de su amo de pronto había cambiado mucho, en la calle estaba bien seguro pero ahora parecía decaído y abatido, se preguntó si de verdad había querido a la chica. Se sentó en el sofá mientras que Tom se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo, supo que entonces no debería molestarle y dejarle en paz.

Se preparo algo sencillo de cenar y a eso de las 10 se acostó a dormir, Tom no hacía ni un ruido, supuso que también se había dormido.

Pero no fue así, a las doce y algo de la noche escuchó ruidos en la cocina, así que se levanto medio dormido y vio a Tom sacando algo de refrigerador, se acerco frotándose los ojos y vio a Tom entre las sombras.

Bill, me asustaste, no podía dormir – dijo Tom cerrando el refrigerador con un envase de jugo en las manos – no te di de cenar, lo siento.

Ya cene algo – dijo Bill sin saber realmente que hacer, Tom estaba abatido, su mirada era triste y aún así entre las sombras podía sentir su tristeza. Se acerco al chico de rastas y le acarició una mejilla sin realmente pensarlo.

Yo realmente la quería – dijo Tom ya con una voz rota. Bill sin dudarlo rodeo a Tom con sus brazos y este se aferro enseguida a sus brazos.

No había llorado desde hace muchos años, pero es que lo necesitaba, generalmente le costaba llorar en frente de otras personas, pero con Bill, con este chico que apenas conocía no le importo por que era su mascota ¿no era así? No tenía que pretender, podía llorar y Bill estaba ahí para el, escuchando y consolándolo como solo una mascota podía. Así que dejo salir todo el dolor que llevaba y se aferro a la frágil figura que le aportaba todo el consuelo que necesitaba.

Por la mañana Bill se despertó en el sofá, supuso que Tom le había llevado por que se quedo dormido en el suelo con Tom en brazos. Sabía bien que no se mencionaría lo de la noche anterior, por que ¿a que hombre le gustaría recordar algo así? Por lo que se levantó cuando Tom salió de su habitación y salto de gusto cuando por primera vez Tom se dedico a preparar un desayuno en forma. Su amo sonreía ya de forma mas natural y estaba mas atento, el dolor había quedado en las sombras de la noche .


	4. COMO UNA CORREA

" COMO UNA CORREA"

La escuela de artes se había quedado muy complacida cuando su alumno favorito reapareció después de meses de ausencia. Bill llegó como si nada hubiera pasado y tomó sus clases, claro que nadie le dijo nada, sabían de lo complicado de su vida, su padre le obligaba a tomar clases que le servirían para administrar un día el negocio familiar, Bill se negó y escapo hace un año, entonces entró en la escuela y desapareció después de tres o cuatro meses de asistencia. Era bueno cantando, y actuando, tenía sorprendidos a los profesores y por eso se preocupaban cuando desaparecía.

Andreas, su mejor amigo se le acerco sonriendo en uno de los descansos. Lucía exhausto.

¿Dónde demonios estuviste? Nos tenías preocupados – dijo sonriendo

Renté un lugar en un edificio, pero el mes pasado me quede sin dinero para pagar y el casero quiso cobrarse a golpes – dijo Bill mientras tomaba agua - ¿crees lo salvaje que es la gente hoy en día?

¿y que hiciste? De eso ya un mes

Estoy quedándome con un chico – dijo Bill sonriendo – soy su mascota.

¿Qué eres que? – preguntó Andreas sorprendido

Su mascota, en eso quedamos, es algo entre el y yo, pero hasta eso me cuida bien, y creo que es un buen chico .

¿te acuestas con el ¿- preguntó Andreas tenso. Bill tenía unas ideas algo liberales y le preocupaba.

No – dijo Bill sonriendo - ¿no te digo que soy su mascota?

No te entiendo – dijo Andreas confundido

No tienes que – dijo Bill al ponerse de pie – esta bien, estoy bien.

Eso espero.

Ese día tenía asesoría con un psicólogo que había contratado hace unos meses, ¿Por qué? Por que se sentía realmente extraño, no le satisfacía nada y eso le preocupaba, los ligues de noche solo eran por un rato, Cindy le fastidiaba más de lo que le tranquilizaba aunque claro cuando la perdió lloro en esa noche que mejor no recordar y ahora veía al hombre cada semana.

David Jost era el nombre del psicólogo, Tom ya le conocía y no tenía problemas en llegar y contar algunos asuntos personales.

Hola, buen día Tom – dijo David sonriendo – hoy te ves bien, de hecho te ves diferente

Han pasado muchas cosas – dijo Tom – Cindy me dejo, me engañaba con otro.

¿y como tomaste eso?

Al principio no me dolió, fue mas orgullo pero después le vi con el tipejo y me dolió más de lo que pensé.

Así que un engaño amoroso…pero te veo que lo llevas bien, no se nota que…

Por que tengo una mascota – dijo Tom.

¿a compraste una mascota?

¿Cómo explicarle al terapista? No debía decirle que Bill era humano, eso sería ridículo, si antes no le catalogo de loco esta vez si que lo haría.

No, mas bien estaba abandonado

Vaya entonces cuanto llevas con tu mascota?

Unos días – dijo Tom contando con los dedos los días.

¿y que tal te acoplas? Cuidar de otro ser vivo es diferente.

Le doy de comer, si a eso se refiere, aunque debo confesar que es agradable cuando me recibe cuando llego, a veces es demasiado empalagoso pero agradable.

Supongo que es un perro.

Bill no era un perro pero si eso quería creer el doctor…

Si algo así, se llama Scotty – dijo Tom sonriendo

Ya veo, entonces la mascota te ha ayudado a superar lo de tu novia no es cierto?

Si, así era aunque le costaba reconocerlo. Bill era una parte importante en su recuperación.

Ya veo, que si – dijo David cuando Tom asintió. – bien, te recomiendo que pases algunos días y después intentes salir de nuevo, encontrar una nueva novia, y hables con tus amigos, es diferente un perro a tus amigos.

Claro doctor.

Ciertamente su paciente estaba diferente, Tom había llegado una mañana dispuesto a descubrir por que demonios nada le satisfacía, David tenía una idea muy clara de que clase de persona era este chico, le gustaba la vida fácil, las chicas, tener novia que le fuera fiel y comodidades, ciertamente nada le satisfacía por que nada le costaba y nada era permanente en su vida, y no dejaba entrar a nadie en su vida. Enterarse de que tenía un perro era una buena noticia, parecía hacerle bien y le daba ciertas responsabilidades, sería buena terapia el que tuviera una mascota.

Tom salió sonriendo de la terapia, al parecer iba avanzando o eso creía, David por otro lado le recomendó salir y buscar nuevas chicas, así que podría hacerlo ¿no era así? Pensó que sus amigos estarían encantados de irse de fiesta de nuevo y conquistar chicas, así que ¿Por qué no?

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Georg, seguramente el tendría alguna fiesta, y realmente no se equivoco, su amigo siempre fiel a su naturaleza tenía una fiesta y Tom se apuntó a ir.

¿no trajiste a tu chico mascota?- preguntó Georg al verle llegar. Tom le sonrió.

Esta noche es mía – dijo sonriendo.

No se detendría por nada, se divertiría y ligaría con una chica, todo para superar a Cindy y finalmente continuar con su vida.

Lo más extraño es que durante la noche de copas y ligue no volvió a recordar a su novia, solo veía a las chicas que bailaban y eligió a la mejor, por que el merecía lo mejor, se le acerco al tiempo que Georg ligaba con otra de las chicas, esa noche ambos tendrían éxito.

Se sentó en la mesa que tomaron los dos y las chicas con ellos, ambas eran bonitas, divertidas y estaban bien dispuestas a sus planes, no tenía por que echarse para atrás.

Así que después de algunas horas se fue a su departamento con la chica en brazos, quería empezar lo mas pronto posible.

La besó con pasión, estaba mareado, pero no importaba, ya tenía a la chica en brazos, y quería empezar a gozar cuanto antes. La chica le sonrió provocativamente y ambos se encerraron en su habitación.

Tom llegaba tarde, y ebrio, lo había percibido desde antes de que entrara, su risa idiota le delato, y se entero de que venía acompañado con una chica cuando la vio entrando tambaleándose también. No podía creer que las vidas de ambos fueran tan diferentes, ambos tenían casi la misma edad, Tom le ganaba por dos o tres años pero ya se acostaba con chicas ,. Iba a fiestas en bares y se embriaga hasta perder la conciencia, el no gustaba de los ligues ocasionales, las fiestas le gustaban pero no para terminar inconsciente y eso es lo que le hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

Así que tomó su sudadera y salió del departamento sin rumbo fijo.

Un fiasco total, el creía que sería buena en la cama, los preámbulos habían sido buenos, la chica sexy, y a la mera hora, todo un fiasco. Incluso la borrachera se le estaba bajando, así que venía la sed, era mejor levantarse e ir a la cocina

Salió de su habitación descalzo , abrió el refrigerador y saco un embase de jugo. Se sentó en el sofá y fue cuando notó la ausencia de Bill. Desconcertado se puso de pie dejando su jugo en la mesita y camino a lo largo de su habitación, en el baño, en la sala, en la cocina, Bill no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, no estaba en su apartamento.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había salido? ¿Qué se pensaba que podía salir a esas horas de la noche? Bueno, era un chico al final de todo no? Podía cuidarse solo, regresaría cuando quisiera.

Se sentó en el sofá decidido a no hacer gran problema de la ausencia de Bill, pero mientras mas quieto estaba mas preguntas se le venían a la cabeza ¿y si no traía dinero? ¿y si le asaltaban? ¿y si no sabía regresar? ¿y si le había pasado algo?

Maldito Bill – dijo al momento de levantarse del sofá.

Entró en su habitación y saco unos tenis, algo de ropa y se la puso, tenía que salir a buscarle ya.

¿tendría que gritar su nombre para que le escuchara?, no, eso sería vergonzoso y posiblemente despertaría a los vecinos así que decidió ir a paso lento viendo en cada rincón si había alguna señal de Bill.

Dio la vuelta en tres calles y nada, ni una señal de su mascota ¿se había perdido? ¿tendría que pedir ayuda? Nervioso camino un poco más, no quería perder a su nueva y recién adquirida mascota, era agradable tenerlo en casa, ser recibido por el y era bastante simpático, definitivamente no quería perder a su mascota.

Decidió caminar hasta llegar al parque, así que a paso firme se dirigió al lugar y ahí, sentado en los columpios como si de medio día se tratara estaba Bill balanceándose moviendo los pies.

Tom sintió dos cosas, la más grande alivio, y la segunda enfado por encontrarlo tan despreocupado cuando el ya estaba pensando en llamar por ayuda.

¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? – le preguntó. Bill le volteo a ver y le sonrió como si nada pasara.

¡Tommy! ¿viniste por mi? – preguntó sonriendo.

¿Cómo no iba a venir si me levanto a las cuatro de la mañana y mi mascota no esta donde debería de estar? – preguntó enfadado.

No quería interrumpir – dijo Bill mientras se balanceaba. Tom se paro enfrente de Bill, detuvo el columpio por las cadenas y Bill levantó la vista para verle bien.

Vamos a casa – le dijo Tom suspirando. En verdad quería reñirle pero el sentimiento de alivio y felicidad fue sustituyendo al enfado y solo le quedaba decir eso.

Bill se puso de pie y camino detrás de Tom, en realidad no se esperaba que el viniera por el, le alegro mucho el verlo ahí de pie, esperando por el, buscándole a el. Aprovechando lo solitario de la calle y su buena suerte se acerco a Tom y le tomo de la mano.

El de rastas volteo a ver sonrojado a Bill el cual sonreía como si fuera tan normal que dos tipos se agarraran de la mano.

Es como una correa Tom, así no escapo lejos de ti – dijo Bill mientras seguía caminando. Tom reflexiono un poco sobre eso y le pareció de lo más lógico que a una mascota hubiera que traerla con correa así que apretó la mano de Bill y no dijo nada más.

Afortunadamente cuando llegaron al departamento la chica ya no estaba, Tom estaba decidido a no ir a trabajar al día siguiente, así que se recostó en su cama, estaba muerto de sueño, así que en cuanto toco su cabeza la almohada se quedo dormido. Bill le vio y se acostó a su lado, tomo una de las manos de su dueño y sonrió, se dormiría atado a su correa.


	5. BAILE

"BAILE"

Tenía el día libre, y le alegraba por que no podría estar en su oficina aunque de eso dependiera su trabajo, le dolía la cabeza, tenía asco y si, todo en relación a la horrible noche anterior, si, la chica había resultado mala en cama y Bill se escapo en la noche, así que en resumen casi no había dormido.

Salió de su habitación y escuchó música proveniente de la televisión, se asomo y vio a Bill bailando en medio de la sala de una forma nada coordinada pero de alguna manera le daba un aspecto adorable con una de sus sudaderas puestas. Se recargo en la pared viendo como el pelinegro estaba totalmente concentrado en la danza, quizás le vendría bien un poco de ayuda, definitivamente.

Se acerco a su mascota en silencio y le tomo de las caderas lo cual sorprendió al pelinegro.

Las caderas van mas lento, conforme la música ¿no crees? – le dijo Tom al oído sin intención alguna que mostrar como se movían las caderas.

Bill se sonrojo al sentir las manos de Tom en cadera, las movía al ritmo de la música y por lo tanto su cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, sentía el calor que emanaba Tom, su respiración en su oído, y la música de fondo sugerente, todo para la maldita obra que interpretaría y tenía que practicar.

Se sentía bien el contacto con su mascota , era mas delgado que el y ya se había habituado al ritmo de la música, así que le soltó las caderas y le tomo de los brazos para indicarle como iban, la canción era seductora, lenta, y tenía que mostrar movimientos lentos, pausados y seductores, el pelinegro parecía hacerlo muy bien. Tenía intenciones de seguir cuando la música se detuvo, y como de un resorte se tratara le soltó y Bill suspiro, quizás había ido muy lejos, espero a ver el rostro de Bill. No parecía molesto más bien feliz.

Ese es el mejor ensayo que he tenido, por fin tomé el ritmo – dijo Bill suspirando.

¿ensayo?

Voy a salir en una obra, pero no logro el bailar esta pieza y otra que es similar… hoy tenía pensando en ir y ensayar un poco…- dijo Bill pensativo mientras que Tom sacaba las cosas para el desayuno.

¿vas a irte? – pregunto Tom sirviendo leche en dos vasos. – yo no te di permiso.

¿quieres ayudarme a ensayar? – preguntó Bill.

No tenía nada que hacer y era algo que quizás disfrutara, nunca había visto a Bill bailar, o hacer algo, descubrir que saldría en una obra era simplemente maravilloso, claro que quería ir y descubrir que tan bueno era.

Claro, es buena idea, tengo el día libre – dijo Tom restándole importancia. Bill sonrió contento.

¡que bien!- dijo mientras tomaba dos o tres galletas más – que buen dueño tengo eh Tommy!

Tom se sonrojo levemente y después siguió con su desayuno, a veces no sabía quien manipulaba a quien.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando por la calle a un lado de un Bill entusiasmado, se veía realmente adorable así de entusiasmado, con una sonrisa permanente en los labios y su mirada soñadora, realmente nunca había prestado atención en las facciones o en el brillo de la mirada de alguna chica, pero en el era inevitable, su mirada invitaba a sonreír y su sonrisa a complacerle, lo cual era un problema ¿Quién era mascota de quien?, la verdad a veces ponía en juicio que el tuviera el control de la situación.

Entraron en un edificio en medio de una calle concurrida de gente joven, se preguntó si estaba bien que entraran así, pero el pelinegro no mostro ninguna duda, así que el tampoco.

Que bien ¡esta vacío!- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo – aquí tomo clases, estaba seguro que hoy no habría nadie.

Escuela de artes – dijo Tom analizando el lugar - ¿quieres ser artista?

Si, actor o cantante – dijo Bill mientras prendía el sonido – listo.

¿y quieres que yo te ayude? – preguntó Tom medio inseguro.

¿no confías en tus habilidades para bailar?- preguntó Bill mientras se movía lento alrededor de la pista, la música comenzaba lento y el pelinegro parecía estar calentando sus músculos, hacía movimientos con su cadera y levantaba los brazos dejando ver un tatuaje de estrella.

Tienes un tatuaje – dijo Tom embelesado.

Tengo otros – dijo Bill sonriendo - ¿quieres verlos?

Tom juraría que había algo extraño en los ojos de Bill, quizás impaciencia, no sabía decir, y aún así asintió, quizás estaba alucinando, Bill la mayoría de las veces lucía inocente y se comportaba inocente, no había razones para pensar otra cosa.

Bill se acerco a Tom y le mostro el brazo, había un tatuaje, ahí, después se levantó la playera y en un costado había un gran tatuaje, Tom le paso la mano por encima hasta que Bill gimió.

Estas muy frío – le dijo riendo al de rastas el cual asintió apenado.

Y este es el último – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado el cabello y dejaba al descubierto su nuca.

Era pequeño, pero ahí estaba, Tom se acerco al tatuaje y le vio con claridad, era una especie de símbolo, era interesante darse cuenta que tenía tatuajes, el nunca lo hubiera pensado.

¿Qué otra cosa tienes? ¿perforaciones?

Bill se volteo y le sonrió, se señaló la ceja y ahí pequeña había una, ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Y después saco la lengua y ahí había otra.

Me gusta jugar con esta – dijo Bill mientras se dirigía a la pista de nuevo – es divertido.

La música comenzó a llamar su atención, era la misma pieza que en el departamento, así que esa era la pieza que Bill debía ensayar, por lo que sin decir nada más sin decir nada, el pelinegro ya movía sus caderas, Tom le puso las manos en las caderas y marco un ritmo más lento, pausado, sensual. Comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo, cadera con cadera, pelvis contra pelvis, hasta que Bill se volteo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, Tom se puso nervioso debido a la cercanía, iba alejarse cuando Bill negó con la cabeza.

Recuerda que según el papel debo seducirte – dijo en voz lenta, casi a tono con la melodía.

Se quedo pegado a su mascota pero con cada segundo dejaba de verlo como mascota y mas como un chico que se movía en contra de el y que pronto se convertiría en su amante si no ponía un poco de frenos sobre su cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos cuando el pelinegro se pego contra el, su boca quedando en su oído, podía sentir su respiración, y como el ritmo de la canción obligaba a Bill a moverse de tal manera que su entre pierna comenzó dolerle.

Bill se separa de Tom , sin dejar de moverse, de sentir el ritmo, por que por extraño que pareciera el ensayar con Tom le ayudaba, le hacía sentirse seguro y no estúpido como cuando ensayaba con Andreas.

No puede contenerse, quiere tener a Bill entre sus brazos al ritmo de la música, los extiende en busca de la mano de Bill y al encontrarla le jala hacía su lado, quedan a unos centímetros, la cosa era acerca de seducir entonces no estaba mal el pensar en besarle no? Era cosa de la actuación, del momento…

Se acerco al tiempo que el sonrojado pelinegro se queda quieto, expectante…

Lamento interrumpir – dijo otra voz que rompió el momento. Era un rubio que estaba de pie con el interruptor de la luz en su mano.

¡andy!- dijo Bill separándose de Tom. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a ensayar – contestó el rubio viendo a Tom serio – veo que tu también.

Si, el es Tom – dijo Bill sonriendo – Tom, el es Andy, un amigo de la escuela.

Ambos chicos se vieron desafiantes, la presencia del otro no les agradaba, Andreas le veía como un enemigo, un intruso en la vida de Bill. Tom le veía como un chico que acababa de interrumpir uno de los momentos mas eróticos de su vida. Maldito pedazo de imbécil.

Bill, ¿quieres que ensayemos ahora que estoy aquí? – preguntó Andreas sonriendo.

El pelinegro volteo a ver inseguro a Tom, necesitaba ensayar, así que iba a decir algo cuando su dueño negó con la cabeza.

Esta bien, así puedo quedar con los chicos, te veo después – dijo sin verle si quiera al despedirse.

Bill se sintió estúpido, el había creído que el día había sido perfecto, y al parecer a su dueño no le importaba, solo se divertía, día con día, y ahora que Andreas había llegado parecía estar por debajo de las prioridades, primero estaban sus amigos, y por supuesto las chicas, ¿Qué mas podía esperar?

Vio sonriente a su amigo, no podía hacer más y sería un error esperar más de alguien como Tom, así que debería estar bien, aunque algo le decía que no lo estaba.

Chicas lindas, cerveza y sus amigos ¿Qué mas necesitaba? No lo sabía, por que la chica que tenía en brazos le parecía sosa y aburrida en comparación al baile de la mañana, por que la cerveza le parecía insuficiente y sus amigos le aburrían, lo que mas deseaba era tumbarse en su departamento, ver la tele y acariciar el cabello de Bill ¿era mucho pedir?

¿te aburres? – preguntó la chica viendo su rostro.

Solo estoy cansado, un largo día – se excuso sonriendo.

¿quieres sentarte? – preguntó la chica

Gracias.

Georg y Gustav estaban también con un par de chicas, al verle le sonrieron animados, ellos si que estaban emocionados, el en cambio solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a pensar en el amigo de su mascota, ese rubio, ¿Qué sería de el? Le había mirado de mala manera, como si le considerase un intruso ¿era solo por que había hecho su papel en el ensayo o por algo más? No, debía pensar en otra cosa ¿a el que mas le daba si era algo más?

No pareces demasiado animado – le apuntó Georg

Me duele la cabeza, solo es eso – dijo Tom –de hecho, creo que ya me voy.

Aguafiestas

Di lo que quieras, diviértanse – dijo sincero y se marcho.

Mejor irse y no arruinarles la noche a sus amigos, estaba bien, solo era un muy mal día.

Llegó a su departamento listo para recibir a Bill en brazos , pero nada, estaba vacío, en silencio y con las luces apagadas, es decir, su mascota aún no llegaba.

Se enfado por ello ¿no se suponía que el amo era recibió por la mascota y no al revés? Odio el sentimiento de preocupación mientras esperaba, odiaba sentirse así de ansioso, afortunadamente no duro mucho ya que Bill llegó poco tiempo después.

¡Tommy ya llegué! – gritó con energía.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Tom desde la sala viendo un partido de algo.

En casa de Andy, estaba tomando algo, nada mas – dijo Bill mientras se quitaba los zapatos

Tardaste demasiado – le reprocho

También tengo vida ¿sabes? – dijo Bill medio serio.

¿así que a esas vamos? – preguntó Tom sobresaltado.

¿me extrañabas? – preguntó Bill sonriendo. Tom se enfado.

No, por supuesto que no, deja de decir tonterías , eres una mascota.

Bill no dijo nada más, no hacía falta que Tom fuera tan grosero, el estaba bromeando, mejor no volver a decir algo más, o saldría lastimado.

Tom vio como Bill se metía al baño, el resto de la noche no le hablo y se sintió culpable, se había pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

"DUEÑO"

Estaba confundido, y molesto, confundido por que Bill apenas y le había hablado en la mañana, supuso que era por el comentario de la noche anterior y tuvo que reconocer que si, se tenía que disculpar, lo que le causaba confusión era que ¿Cuándo se disculpaba un amo con su mascota? Era algo muy confuso, y no podía evitar sentirse molesto por la situación.

Dejo la computadora por un rato, tenía que ir con David, era su terapia semanal así que eso le permitiría desahogar su frustración.

Para colmo de males había tráfico camino al consultorio, así que cuando llegó lo hizo de mal humor, totalmente frustrado, y el hombre que le vio al llegar sonrió amable al recibirlo y le ofreció de beber agua, la rutina de siempre.

Supongo que has tenido un mal día – comenzó David.

Supones bien, no solo el día la semana ha sido agotadora, demasiado trabajo, salí con mis amigos un par de veces pero todo fatal, las chicas estuvieron horrible y…

¿otra vez esa sensación de vacío?

De nuevo – dijo Tom cansado. – parece ser que el único momento que me sentí bien fue cuando estuve con …mi mascota

¿con Scotty? – preguntó el terapista interesado

Si, es lindo – dijo Tom algo sonrojado – siempre me recibe feliz, y casi nunca me desobedece, aún cuando lo hace es… de una forma inusual… aunque ando algo preocupado…

¿por tu perro?

Ayer hice algo que quizás le molesto y hoy… estaba indiferente.-…no se…

Bueno a veces olvídanos que las mascotas también pueden tener una vida aparte de la que nosotros le damos, y pueden sentirse molestos cuando no les tratamos como se merecen…

Si, probablemente es eso…

Bueno de cualquier forma no es recomendable preocuparse todo el día por una mascota, deberías buscarte una novia.

No me siento listo, creo que no en mucho tiempo.

David por supuesto le ofreció algunos consejos que Tom no le parecieron correctos, el no saldría con nadie si no se sentía listo, tampoco dejaría a su mascota como le recomendó, el tener una mascota que demande tanta atención no es recomendable, pero a el no le importaba, después de todo ¿Quién era su terapista para decirle que abandonara a su mascota?

Ahora se tenía que concentrar en su trabajo, tenía mucho y poco tiempo, así que debía de concentrarse. Georg y Gustav ya estaban ahí, enfrascados en sus escritorios tratando de crear una canción para una pasta de dientes, y el tenía otro anuncio así que ahí estaba metido en su escritorio.

Horas después una visita inesperada le hizo despegar la vista del escritorio y de la computadora. Levantó la vista y vio a Cindy con un vestido realmente sensual, su cabello bien cuidado y una sonrisa ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el saludo inicial de Tom.

Quería verte – dijo la chica sonriendo – vamos a comer.

No, tengo mucho trabajo – dijo Tom sin verle, curiosamente no le llamaba mucho la atención

Claro , pero tienes que comer – dijo Cindy con una irrefutable lógica.

Bien , bien – accedió Tom de mala gana. – a comer entonces.

No sabía por que aún accedía ante los caprichos de Cindy, quizás era por costumbre , cuando andaban el le complacía por culpa mas que nada, el la engañaba entonces le complacía durante el día, cuando estaba con ella, la costumbre era difícil de quitar.

A pesar de haber dicho que si a ir a comer, la llevó a una plaza, muy cerca de su trabajo, no quería alejarse demasiado por que tenía mucho trabajo. El pidió algo ligero y ella algo de lo mas caro, era obvio y costumbre de ella también.

Lo más raro de todo es que aunque Cindy tratara de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado el solo pensaba en que podía hacer con Bill y su enfado, no quería verlo enojado, después de todo el había tenido la culpa.

¿Tom? – preguntó la chica. Tom la volteo a ver. – no me hacías caso ¿en que estabas pensando?

En nada – dijo el de prisa, si mas bien no recordaba Bill era su novio ante los ojos de la chica.

Estas pensando en el chico que vive contigo – dijo Cindy – es obvio.

Bueno y si estoy pensando en el ¿Qué? – preguntó el molesto.

¿de verdad tienes una relación con el? – preguntó algo sorprendida.

Vivo con el – dijo Tom. Eso podría resolver las dudas de su exnovia.

Ah…

No le dio mas oportunidad de decir nada, caminaron hacía la salida cuando Tom vio una tienda de celulares, esa era su respuesta a su problema, claro, como no lo había pensado, el como dueño tenía la obligación de saber donde estaba su mascota , si tenía un celular podría comunicarse con el.

Entró sin decirle nada a su acompañante, vio un celular rojo con multimedia y cámara y se decidió por ese, mientras tanto la chica se sorprendió al ver a Tom salir con una bolsa de regalo, ¿Cómo es que le compraba un celular a ese chico en tan poco tiempo? No lo entendía ¿de verdad era gay y ella no lo sabía?

¿es para el? – preguntó sentida

Claro, hace unos días se fue y yo no sabía donde estaba, mejor que tenga uno – dijo Tom como si fuera algo obvio.

Si…supongo – dijo Cindy.

Me tengo que ir a trabajar , nos vemos después Cindy.

La chica no pudo decir más, Tom estaba extraño, pensativo, y ella tenía que pensar en la mejor forma de hacerlo regresar a ella por que ningún chico afeminado le quitaría un buen partido como ese.

Regresó del trabajo temprano, quería ver a su mascota, y le encontró viendo televisión, al entrar no le saludo como antes, suponía que era parte del problema así que no le tomo importancia y se acerco a el, recargo los brazos en el respaldo del sofá y le mostró la bolsa.

Por supuesto Bill la tomo de prisa y le preguntó a Tom que si podría abrirlo, el le contestó que si, que era para el.

Cuando vio el celular se sorprendió mucho, no se lo esperaba, era un regalo caro, ¿Por qué se lo compraba? Volteo a ver a su dueño el cual le veía sonriendo como si le hubiera comprado un dulce.

¿te gustó? – preguntó

Si, pero…

Un dueño – comenzó Tom – tiene que saber en todo momento donde esta su mascota, algunos perros tienen collar pero yo no puedo ponerte uno así que tendrás celular, es más fácil.

Tienes razón – convino Bill sonriendo. Alegre se montó en el regazo de Tom y le lamió la mejilla. – gracias Tommy, eres un buen dueño.

Tom se sonrojo hasta las orejas , el peso del pelinegro no era mucho, su contacto era agradable y no le quito, cualquiera podría tener a su mascota en el regazo, aunque una pequeña parte de el se sentía algo extraña, coloco las manos en la delgada cintura de Bill y sonrió al ver su rostro iluminado al ver el celular y sus funciones, había hecho feliz a su mascota.

Quiero de cenar – dijo Bill después de la euforia.

Bien, traje comida – dijo Tom – es italiana, aún esta caliente.

Se sentaron a comer, Bill lo hacía de manera ruidosa mientras que Tom prefería tomarse las cosas con calma, supo que algo andaba medio extraño con su mascota cuando se detuvo y dejo el plato en la mesa.

Hoy estuve viendo a la vecina con su perro – dijo Bill medio pensativo – estuve pensando que si ella lo baña ¿Por qué tu no lo haces conmigo?

Tom casi se atraganta con su pedazo de pizza, tuvo que dejar de comer y ver a su mascota, hablaba en serio.

No, tu puedes hacerlo solo – dijo Tom sonrojado.

¡pero eso hacen los dueños! – dijo Bill.

¡también castran a sus mascotas! – dijo Tom al ponerse de pie.

Anda Tommy – dijo Bill parándose también. – dame un baño de burbujas.

Pero…

Anda, anda, di que si Tommy – dijo Bill.

Tom le vio, era imposible decirle que no si ponía esos ojos y lo pedía tan ferviente, además no era algo que fuera raro.

Bien, bien, pero tu te metes y después voy, anda. – dijo Tom

¡yeah! – dijo Bill feliz- no tardo y te grito.

Tom suspiro, vio a Bill meterse al baño cuando le llegó un mensaje, era de Cindy, no sabía lo que quería , no le interesaba demasiado, ella le había engañado, ¿Por qué buscarle de nuevo? No lo entendía y no sabía si querría continuar así, lo que si sabía era que esa noche estaba bien, a gusto y no lo arruinaría todo por esa tipa, así que al escuchar la voz de Bill se quitó los zapatos, la playera y entró en el baño con el torso desnudo.

Bill vio a su dueño entrar y casi se le para el corazón, estaba muy apuesto y tuvo que disimular su sonrojo, Tom se sentó detrás de el con los pies dentro de la bañera y sus manos en su cabeza, le ponía el shampoo de forma suave, masajeaba su cuero cabelludo en círculos y lo hacía de manera meticulosa, se sentía tan bien.

Tommy, eres bueno en esto – dijo Bill gimiendo de placer – se siente muy bien.

Me alegra – dijo Tom sonriendo – después de todo que dueño no baña a su mascota.

¿lo ves? - dijo Bill – esta bien que me des un baño de vez en cuando.

Lo es… y a propósito ¿hoy fuiste a la escuela?

Si, ya sabes ví a Andreas y todo eso, nada en especial…

Ese Andreas…¿desde cuando le conoces?

Desde siempre – dijo Bill sonriendo – de pequeños jugábamos juntos, el me siguió cuando yo me fui de mi casa el se inscribió conmigo, claro que sus padres aún le hablan…

¿los tuyos no? – preguntó Tom.

No, quieren que forme parte del negocio familiar, pero no es lo mío.

Entonces… ¿no tendré a tus padres demandándome por secuestrarte o algo así?

No – dijo Bill riendo – siempre fui independiente.

Ahora no pareces muy independiente – dijo Tom riendo.

Por que ahora tengo dueño.

Por extraño que pareciera esa oración le basto para sonreír, era dueño de alguien y se sentía muy bien.


End file.
